Celos
by Anniih
Summary: A Alfred no le agrada que Arthur esté bailando con señoritas. Señoritas que le han robado la atención que él tenía. "Ojala se les rompa el taco", piensa el pequeño. Sí, tiene celos. Inglaterra se ríe por eso, lo encuentra tan lindo. *UKxColonial!USA/Shota*


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz H.

•**Advertencias:** Lemon. Edad de Alfred, 14 años.

•**Pareja Principal:** UKxChild!USA.

•**Nota:** Puede haber faltas de ortografías, arreglé las que pude leer. Mi word, está muerto. Intenté descargar el portable y no funciona xD

* * *

**Celos**

Alfred tiene un puchero enorme, no de resentido porque Arthur no le dio lo que pidió para comer, menos salir a jugar. Enojado está, y sentado en una silla frente a las personas al plató de la pista de baile, que es una inmensa sala donde antes era una cena elegante grata para Inglaterra. Muy grata.

Al principio le pareció divertido cenar con gente grande, además lo necesitaba al ser colonia, aprender de otros para no cometer errores en el futuro. Un delicioso banquete, una copa de jugo, ya que no podía, ni tenía la edad para beber alcohol; mirar al británico una y otra vez mientras comía a su lado, y mirar con recelo a muchas damiselas que se fijaban en él.

Sabía que Arthur no las tomaría enserio, ni siquiera les dio atención al estar a su lado. ¡Tomén eso, tontas! A la única persona que usa sus orbes verdes es sobre él, sobre Alfred, y nadie más que él le roba toda su atención.

Sin embargo...esa atención que es suya y de nadie más, la usa en el baile de primera clase. Había invitado a una señorita ofreciendo su mano, luego vino otra arrastrándose, y después otra. ¡Ese tonto de Inglaterra baila con tres mujeres! ¡Con tres!

Infla las mejillas y frunce el ceño. _"Ojalá se les rompa el taco", _envía malas vibras agregando también una torcedura en los tobillos. Estaba complentamente bien con Arthur, conversando divertidos hasta que se lo llevaron las brujas en celos.

Debe hacer algo, Inglaterra corre peligro.

No puede hacerse la idea de compartirlo, ¡es suyo!

Debe idear algo inteligente para robarselo, ¿pero qué?

―Hola niño, ¿estás solo? ¿Quieres ir a bailar? ―de repente una luz divina le ilumina dándole una excelente idea, aunque la situación debería ser al revés. Se supone que el hombre es quien va a pedir una pieza de baile a la dama. En fin, acepta corrigiéndole que no es un niño. ¿Acaso no le ve la altura?

Toma su mano caminando lo más cerca del país del viejo continente y comienza danzar con lo aprendido de su tutor, ir delicadamente sujetando la cintura de su acompañante, sin esforzarla a seguirle los pasos, tampoco es ir lento y aburrirla, solo es cuestión de sentir la música nacidas de los violines y violonchelos siendo tocados por las maestras manos de los músicos contratados de la noche. Guiarse por ella.

_Un, dos, tres...un, dos, tres...un, dos, tres._

Intenta acercarse lo suficiente sin que la señorita se de cuenta. Alfred frunce el ceño mirando directamente a Arthur, éste percibe una sensación incómoda como si alguien le enviara miles de maldiciones por el resto de su vida. Pestañea desetendido usando su intuición de mirar a la persona que envía todas esas cosas. Se detiene, queda quieto analizando los ojos azules de su _hermano_ menor.

¿Enojado? ¿Está enojado? ¿Por qué?

El sonido se hace más rápido, un señor se posa al medio de la pista animando a todos a cambiar de parejas. Alfred no pierde la oportunidad en jalar a Inglaterra actuando en bailar sin eliminar la expresión, y menos percartarse se la señorita abandonada.

― ¿Estás enojado? ―el mayor no comprende que hizo mal para verlo así, y no recibe respuesta― _Why? _¿Qué hice mal? ―su tono del habla es suave pidiéndo por favor que le diga cuál fue su acto de error en ser despreciado.

Alfred no quiere mirarlo continuando con el baile, pero debe hacerlo.

―Me dejaste votado como si nada. ―dice frunciendo el entrecejo.

― ¿Por qué invité a unas señoritas? ―se pregunta parpadeando sin mucho darle la credulidad de haberse molestado por esa tontería, lo que en realidad es así. Le causa gracia surcando los labios― Alfred, por dios... ―y acerca su aliento al oído del menor para susurrar― Estás celoso.

El chico sobresalta por la débil brisa tibia golpear en su oído, negando aquel sentimiento de inquietud. Claro, Inglaterra le retifica que sí está celoso, sin ocultar la sonrisa marcada, comenzando a causar en su colonia en eliminarle esa gracia. No es chitoso, es serio. Que esas señoritas le robaran la atención del inglés no es nada chistoso, pero no puede hacer un escándalo arruinando la cena elegante, dejando mal parado al mayor, quien seguró tomará las riendas del asunto pidiéndo disculpas y recibiendo sermones de la monarquía, de cómo cuidar adecuadamente al menor, incluyendo los castigos y no ser tan blando.

Muecas en su rostro, es lo único que puede hacer por el momento. Ya verá cuando se vayan a dormir, le hará una broma.

Mira a otro lugar, sigue escuchándole la voz risueña sin soltarle las manos.

―Alfred estás celoso, ojalá te vieras el rostro tan bonito que tienes ahora por tus celos tontos.

Sobrepasa el límite de solo oírle. Esa ironía, esa burla, ese tono de manifestarlo como un juego. Se aleja de su _hermano_.

―_Okay_, estoy celoso, ¿contento? ―se cruza de brazos no muy agusto intentando no llamar las atenciones. Al fin y al cabo lo admite.

―Oye, no esas así ―ahora Arthur frunce levemente el ceño por su desprecio y ser cortante. No es bueno enojarse con su colonia, no conseguirá nada positivo que otros desprecios más. Suspira rascádose la cabellera, suavizaría la voz―. Que esté bailando con otras personas es por ser cordial, a ti no te dejaría de lado.

Alfred alza una ceja. Creele o no. Borra la expresión arrugada.

― ¿No estás mintiendo? ―le pregunta incrédulo y dudando a la vez, recibiendo una acertación de la cabeza británica. Obvio que no le miente, no lo dejaría de lado por otras personas, solo fue ser cordial, además no había nada que le dijera sobre una traición. Su cabeza le da malas afirmaciones, muy buenas escenas que quizás cuando sea más grande las explayará.

Se siente mejor, más calmado en no sacar concluciones así de la nada.

Arthur se le acerca posando las manos en los hombros de la colonia.

―Ahora invita a niñas de tu edad, ¿bien? ―lo quiere animar en no dejarlo caer en la escalera, observando a las personas disfrutar mientras él no. Quiere hacerle partícipe de la cena o fiesta...o lo que sea que se haya transformado. Sin embargo, Alfred no quiere bailar con niñas de su edad o de cualquier edad, ya tuvo un pequeño accidente con una niña y no anhela volver a pasar por eso. Tal vez bailar con una abuelita sería más pasable sin contar de su futuro sufrimiento al sentir las mejillas ser jaladas con "ternura", escuchando típicas frases "_Jovencito, usted es perfecto para mi nietecita"._

El país le vuelve a insistir en invitar a niñas, por lo menos un minuto. Alfred solo quiere estar con Arthur, pegarse a su cuerpo y sentir la danza.

Exhala mientras arregla la chaqueta de alta costura en el poseedor del rizo.

―Si hacemos eso van a sospechar. ―es su secreto, de ambos. Nadie puede saberlo.

Bailar juntos no tiene nada de malo, un posible acercamiento al estar demasiado juntos no resistirían. Eso es peligroso.

―Uhmm... ―hace mohín dándole razón al mayor. ¡Rayos! Siempre hay algo que no puede hacer con Arthur en público...maldición.

La mirada verde posada en el chico se entrecierra. Lo entiende, también le gustaría tenerlo cerca, su pecho pegado al de él, sostenerle la cintura y la mano, aspirar su aroma propagado en el cuello, rozar sus mejillas... Para otra oportunidad con más privacidad.

Privacidad.

Una idea le viene a la mente. Desciende lo necesario para susurrarle.

―Ve a bailar y en diez minutos sales afuera, luego saldré. Que nadie te vea ―al alejarse le regala una sonrisa guiñendo un ojo. Alfred acepta la genialidad de Arthur con las ganas de que pase rápido los diez minutos. Antes de marcharse en hacer cualquier cosa para hacer tiempo, el mayor le desordena los cabellos dejándolo libre. Con eso se reconcilian, pero miradas de las señoritas se fijan en él, murmurando―. Jajajaja...mi hermano menor. ―risa farsa, no tenía qué hacer para ocultar.

La joven colonia, por cosas de la vida que es una ironía, comparte sus manos con una abuelita. Debe dejar pasar velozmente los diez minutos, incluso los va contando con el reloj que le regaló Inglaterra. Es un tanto incómodo ir pausando los pasos para alguien lleno de energía, sobre todo a su edad, lo hace por la anciana más que nada, o puede darle un paro cardiaco. Asesino no desea serlo. Y no falta esa oración esperada de ella sobre su nietecita, a lo que contesta en estar comprometido con la hija de cuyo nombre no recuerda, de la familia que tampoco recuerda bien. Le gana a la abuelita en casarlo con la nieta.

Ocho minutos transcurridos. Entrega la abuelita agotada a un sujeto invitado a la cena con toda su responsabilidad para buscar un lugar para salir de la casona sin ser visto. La puerta principal y trasera es custiodada por los guardias, verlo salir así como así llamará sus atenciones en protegerlo por ser un pre-adolescente y más siendo una colonia, y si no lo cuidan bien, la nación británica se enojará bastante.

Otra salida debe haber. Camina a paso acelerado dirigiéndose a las puertas de la cocina. Se asoma cuidadosamente verificando alguna ventana por donde escapar, si hay gente. No hay nadie, solo comida y restos de verduras. Muy bien, es hora de usar sus tácticas de escape, ponerse a prueba al peligro. Ni tan peligro es... No es bueno confiarse, entra agachado teniendo la vista fija en el blanco, la ventana abierta, por suerte no es dificultad para transpasarla, no es tan alta, tampoco es como si él fuera tan bajo, con suerte llega al metón de su tutor.

Llega al ventanal. Se endereza pasando rápidamente su pierna al otro extremo, siendo un poco brusco quedando en no muy buena posición con las piernas a cada lado. Un ardor en su intimidad. La golpeó al maniobrar y peor cuando la está aplastando con su propio peso. Se cubre la boca aguantando el grito de dolor infernal, sollozando un poco. Debe salir de inmediato o llamará a todo el mundo. No resiste en liberar un quejido reaccionado en saltar afuera, acariciándose por pocos segundos antes de ser descubierto por los guardias al hacer un ruido en la tierra. Alfred corrió por entremedio de los árboles, no muy lejos para que Arthur lo encuentre.

Se deja caer en el tronco de un árbol, frunciendo el entrecejo. Aún le duele ese golpe, no hay nada peor que golpearse en sus genitales resistiendo las ganas de gritar y/o llorar como una niña.

―Aigh... ―no le queda otra que sobarse por encima del pantalón, hasta que pase la sensación aflictiva pasando por su vientre.

Es doloroso. Nunca más saltará ventanas. Ojalá Arthur no lo vea así, o se burlará, aunque tampoco quiere que se demore tanto en encontrarlo, si tan solo existiera un aparato para comunicarse con él...

¿Habrá salido de la cena?

Pues, el europeo no tiene inconvenientes en salir por la puerta principal, nadie le dice nada, ni los guardias. Es un hombre normal que dará un paseo. Afuera, recorre el paisaje con la vista viendo si hay una señal de Alfred. Nada. ¿Dónde se metió? No es posible que deba ir a buscarlo por todo ese camino y entremedio de los árboles, ¿por qué no pensó en darle un lugar de encuentro?

Uhm...bien, seguro que Alfred no salió por la puerta principal, menos donde hay guardias. Ideas locas debió tener en la cabeza.

Si fuera su colonia, ¿por dónde se escaparía? No debe haber gente, tiene que ser simple y sin complicaciones.

La verdad no puede imaginarse por dónde se fugaría el de ojos azules. Dará una vuelta alrededor de la casona, si es que encuentra algún indicio de "Alfred estuvo aquí". Camina en línea recta, cambiando la dirección en doblar a la derecha, continúa calmado. Se detiene frente a una ventana abierta. Mirando desde afuera, es la cocina. ¿Tan descuidados son la servidumbre? Cualquiera puede entrar y salir por esa ventana.

Esperen un momento. Será que...

Los guardias lo hacen sobresaltar creyendo que era un vándalo, pero se equivocan. Piden disculpas por su error, agregando por su bienestar de la nación en tener mucho cuidado en andar solo por los alrededores y de noche, ya que hace poco minutos oyeron pasos desde dónde yace parado. Y por supuesto, no lograron atraparlo por su gran rápidez en esconderse entre los árboles.

Inglaterra surca los labios sin preocupaciones. Agradece la preocupación de los guardias, siguiendo en buscar al menor. Es totalmente lógico que el "vándalo" era él. Siempre tan descuidado...

Se adentra al paisaje, a la arbolada. Es bueno llamarlo en tono bajo, si es que lo escucha...y si es que no yace tan lejos. Lo hace, lo nombra susurrando, y de repente una mano sale de un tronco sin dejar ver a la persona escondida. Le hace señas.

Al fin lo encuentra. Inclina el cuerpo hacia abajo saludándolo, no obstante le llama la atención la posición del chico, aferrado a su entrepierna.

― ¿Qué te sucedió? ―su síntoma sobreprotector se hace presente, flexionando las piernas, quedando casi sentando.

El rubio portador de rizo desvía la mirada, un poquito avergonzado en contarle de su golpe en su intimidad al transpasar la ventanda. Adivinando con anterioridad, el mayor suelta una leve risa recibiendo una desaprobación del "herido", lo que se disculpa.

―Debes tener más cuidado ―comienza a decir Arthur―. ¿Te dolió mucho?

―...Ya no duele tanto. ―no miente, el dolor ha disminuido, pero sacar su mano del lugar se le hace difícil, ¿qué tal si se vuelve a golpear con "x" objeto?

Mano en el mentón del británico. Pensativo. ―Déjame ver.

Extiene la mano directo a revisarlo, cuando la mano contraria le aleja. Reacción inmediata del menor ruborizado.

― ¡¿Q-Qué ibas hacer?

―Em... ―no comprede esa sobrereacción en su contra, no tiene nada de malo atenderle por su seguridad y por su salud― Ver si estás bien.

Alfred pestañea, ¿qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para creer que Arthur le haría algo _así_ a pleno aire libre? Y luego dice que él es el pervertido cuando su cabeza le hace imaginarse cosas que no son. Tal vez mucho tiempo con Inglaterra se le pegará... ¡No quiere ser así en la vida!

Remueve las piernas contra la tierra.

―Es-Estoy bien, so-solo es un ardor. ―le informa sin convencerlo, menos quitarle el papel de médico. Éste le trata de hacerle ver las complicaciones de ese golpe contra la ventana, a lo que Alfred le llama golpecito, ese que le puede dejar estéril o peor.

Se asusta. La idea de tener una herida le pone nervioso. ¡Malditas palabras de Inglaterra!

―Bien... ―da el permiso de revisarle los genitales, no del todo animado ni emocionado, hasta tímido en desabrocharse el pantalón, introduciendo su mano para dejar ver su intimidad.

Arthur se acerca examinando primero con la mirada. No ve nada fuera de lo común, ningún rasguño o herida pequeña en la piel. Sus dedos se dirigen al miembro de la colonia, levantarlo para mirarle por debajo.

Alfred presiona los parpados y los labios, los pómulos le comienzan a dar malas jugadas.

―No tienes nada ―le menciona el de cejas gruesas tocando con las yemas por los alrederores, sin malas intenciones―. Tienes razón, solo fue un golpe contra una ventana.

―Uhg... ―un movimiento en su intimidad le hace gemir ocultado con sus manos, sin abrir los ojos. No es algo que quisiera sentir ahora, menos que Arthur le oiga esa estimulación solo por examinarle al estar preocupado.

Él levanta la vista enseguida, confundido con la voz escondida del menor, quien se encuentra tratando de esconder todo hasta su sonrojo, concentrándose en tranquilizarse. Traga saliva, tenso. La mano no la mueve sobre el miembro joven, únicamente la atención yace sobre el rostro, cruzando ideas por su cabeza de lo tierno que se ve frente a sus orbes verdes. El reflejo del perfil en sus ojos, la inercia se le hace presente bajando la mano, lento para luego subir y bajar nuevamente, sin apuros.

Alfred no aguanta en gemir otra vez, removiendo la pierna derecha, la suela del zapato contra las piedrecillas, siendo aún observado con curiocidad, deseo y ternura. Una vez más siente un nuevo masaje, deteniéndose enseguida. No quiere mirar por el momento, es vergonzoso, y Arthur lo llamará pequeño pervertido. De todas maneras abre los parpados cuando los labios ingleses se posan unos segundos en su frente, liberando su entrepierna sin estar totalmente erguida. ¿Por qué le dejó de tocar?

El mayor no quería continuar, no era el lugar ni el momento en hacerlo, y hacerlo porque le examinó...no es nada agradable. Se pone de pie diciéndole a su colonia que se vista, extendiéndo la mano para levantarlo. El chico se remueve la tierra de su pantalón, ajustándose los genitales sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Inglaterra, quien le sonrié con simpatía. Corre rápidamente el rostro, la vergüenza no se le irá de un rato para otro, el británico lo sabe, le abraza por el hombro del extremo contrario animándolo a caminar. Lo que pasó hace un momento, es olvido.

Sus pasos van a cualquier lugar, según el menor, incluso dando círculos. Alza la vista a su tutor, éste no tiene otra expresión aparte de lo normal. Alfred frunce el ceño.

― ¿Para qué quisiste que salieramos? Esto es sospechoso. ―va directo sin darle vueltas a lo que quiere saber. Entrecierra los ojos.

Arthur se detiene y da media vuelta quedando al frente del joven. Sus labios se curvan con sutilidad y su mano se extiende, abriéndose para él.

― ¿Me concede esta pieza de baile? ―le pregunta a Alfred quien le aparece un tic en el ojo. ¿Para esto lo llamó? ¿Para esto le hizo saltar la maldita ventana golpeándose en su intimidad? ¡Esto es muy...gay!

―...No.

―_What? _―se sorprende parpadeando repetitivas veces ante la no esperada negación, dejándolo con la mano abierta, por lo que la baja― Creí que querías bailar conmigo.

―Ya no quiero, prefiero sentarme en el cesped ―como lo dice, se sienta estirando las piernas, mientras Arthur lo mira desentendido, pensativo en lo primero escuchado. Eso quiere decir que sí quería bailar, pero ahora no. Capricho de niños―. Entonces... ¿Para eso me hiciste escapar? ―lo espeta con la mirada, haciendo entender al mayor por lo que tuvo que pasar. Él acierta con la cabeza, arrepentido. Toma asiento en el suelo, a su lado.

Supira.

―Celoso. ―molesta Inglaterra, desea verle hacer un mohín o inflar las mejillas.

―Eso ya pasó. ―gira la cabeza hacia otro sitio, aguantando las ganas de gritarle de no estar celoso cuando en la cena lo confirmó, pero ya es pasado. Ahora no se encuentra celoso, únicamente fastidiado.

Aunque Arthur no pueda verle la expresión, la adivina sin dejar de sonreír. Se inclina un poco hacia el menor.

―Ahora sé que Alfred es celoso ―disminuye la voz adulta de hombre penetrando en el oído de su adorada colonia, causándole un espasmo del nerviosismo―, quiere que no me comparta con nadie, que sea solo de él... ¿verdad?

Alfred gira enseguida, topándose por centímetros con los labios anglosajones.

―No sé a que te refieres ―le responde serio. Enseguida recuerdos se le cruzan por la mente―. Hey, tú también eres celoso, no te hagas.

― ¿Yo? ―se hecha para atrás alzando una gruesa ceja― Claro que no. ―obviamente lo niega, jamás estaría celoso, menos manifestándolo, algo que el rubio de ojos azules le hará recordar.

―La semana pasada armaste un escándalo porque una niña me besó de sorpresa.

― ¡Eso tiene justificación para ponerme celoso! ―exclama sonrojado al ver que el chico tiene razón, peor cuando sus celos fueron por una niñita, ¡una niñita que besó a **su** Alfred! Ni siquiera Alfred le concedió el beso, si no que fue de un segundo a otro cuando intentaba ayudar a las personas en cargar ciertas mercaderías, y como agredicimiento, un beso.

― ¡Ajá! ¡Lo admites! ―lo apunta con el dedo acusador, haciéndo que Arthur frunza el centrecejo cruzándose de brazos. No puede creer en haber caído en su juego.

Inglaterra no lo observa. La colonia baja la mano, esperando que le mire.

Unas pequeñas y cortas ojeadas sin hablarse respecto a sus celos. Esto es tan estúpido, que transforman la situación en algo positivo y humor. Se echan a reír carismáticos y luego de esto ambos se recuestan en el cesped verde, observando el manto oscuro que los envuelve lleno de iluminaciones formando constelaciones, algunas fáciles y difíciles de encontrar, pero no imposibles.

Sus pechos se inflan a causa de la respiración relajada, uno al lado del otro. El mayor ladea el rostro directo al del menor, deseando que se compartan sus miradas de colores que se verán oscuras por culpa de la noche. Alfred lo percibe, siente esa incomodidad de que alguien le observa fijamente, aunque con la diferenecia no sentir esa incomidad, si no la curiosidad y el gusto de corresponderle. Entonces los dos yacen frente a frente, dibujando una sonrisa serena.

―Celoso. ―susurra el mayor.

―Tú también lo eres. ―Alfred no se queda atrás en responderle sin estar molesto como las anteriores veces. Posteriormente callan.

Silenciosos. Solo se observan. Inglaterra mueve sus dedos de una sola mano, llevándolos a coger una hebra rubia del menor. Juega con ella enredándola en sus dígitos, sin hacerle nudos ni echarle a perder el cabello. Alfred se está quedando un poco dormirdo por los movimientos en su cabello. Arthur no quiere que se duerma todavía, así que acerca el cuerpo dejando de acariciarle el mechón, ahora le acaricia la cintura por sobre las prendas, delicadamente.

Alfred cierra lento los parpados, entreabriendo la boca, porque sabe el siguiente paso que dará su _hermano_. Una sutil posesión en sus labios, iniciándose lento con tomar el ritmo, sin espantar y provocar escalofríos no agraciados. Movimientos débiles y húmedos, uno sobre el otro, succionando su superior, sintiendo el calor del hálito inglés chocar con el suyo. A pesar de su lentitud, es agradable y delicioso. También los mueve siguiendo el baile. De repente otra temperatura cálida se posa en su mejilla, es la mano de Arthur, sujetándole para hacer más placentero el beso, incorporando más cariño, incluso masajea con el dedo índice mientras se acomoda más cerca del menor.

El beso prosigue con distinta intensidad aumentando en línea, sin saltarse un solo paso en degustar, lamer aquellos bordes que delinean el carmesí carnoso, presionando con los dientes sin causar daños o quejas de dolor. El momento de introducir sus lenguas a los paladares contrarios al suyo se deja manifestar capturando la esencia el otro, entrelazándose ambas mientras sienten la suavidez en rozarse y el calor subir por sus cuerpos, por dentro. Les quema, y la respiración se hace más fuerte.

El menor ladea la cabeza para profundizar y saborear con mayor deseo la cavidad de su amado europeo, ya que sus narices complicaban en unirse más, sin permitir un total acceso en comerse, literalmente.

Arthur ya se encuentra en su propio mundo queriendo compartirlo con Alfred, alejado de todo, anhelado en tocarlo, oír su voz y sus palabras, decir las suyas también en total locura del éxtasis, juntar sus pieles siendo uno, tantas cosas anhela, pero están al aire libre, es peligroso, alguien puede verlos para abrir la boca. Uhm, a estas horas duda que alguien salga, o salga a buscarlos por sus ausencias. Ojalá nadie se haya dado cuenta de que la nación y la colonia no están presentes, y si es así, bueno...quizás el pequeño tenía sueño y su tutor lo llevó para la cama a narrarle un cuento, por lo que él también se quedó dormido.

Si preguntan por sus ausencias, inventará algo. Y si alguien los ve, los chantajes sirven para todo si provienen de una nación encarnada.

No más preocupaciones, desliza la mano dejando libre la mejilla americana al muslo. Lo presiona como si fuera una almohada sin dejar de descender y ascender sobre el pantalón, sin dar aviso de hurgar por debajo entre la vegetación y las nalgas, acariciando estas últimas en el minuto donde el menor abriga su cuello en pedir posarse encima, tan alejado lo siente frío. Quiere calor, escuchar sus latidos...sentirlo unido a él.

Inglaterra obedece mezclado por su propia cuenta. Quita la mano que prestaba atención al trasero colonial, tomándole las muñecas pegadas al suelo sin detenerse en combatir en el ósculo. Busca con sus piernas abrir las de él, un espacio para poder posar su entrepierna endurecida contra la de su joven de ojos del mar, rozarse para estimular sus sentidos de deseo y placer, una previa preparación cuando el acto de se haga sin problemas.

Entonces un gemido se escapa de la boca de la colonia norteamericana, despegándose de la de Arthur, quien cambia sus besos al cuello comenzando a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, oprimiendo sus genitales sin causar dolor, al contrario, exquisites en sus vientres ayudándose mutuamente en el vaivén de sus caderas.

Alfred suspira cada segundo, entrecortante por las sensaciones en su intimidad más su cuello siendo devorado, perdiendo sus dedos en la nuca del mayor. Sus pómulos le arden, como si toda la sangre fuera a instalarse allá para culparlo de estar exitado, sin contenerse.

Contenerse, esa palabra es ausencia para el inglés. Gusta oír los gemidos diminutos mezclado con madures. La voz de Alfred va agravándose con el transcurrir del tiempo, no es muy profunda, apuesta que su sonido será un tanto chillona y burlesca al ser adulto. Con tal de escucharle las provocaciones que le hace como en este instante, para él está bien.

Se aleja del cuello regresando a la boca, entregándole su néctar y provando la del chico del rizo, aprovechando en levantar la pelvis, metiéndo su palma al bulto crecido de su pre-adolescente amante, masajeando suave y con presión, regalándole calor encima de las telas que también las entibia. Anhela tocarlo por completo.

Termina de besarlo, capturando su mirada.

― ¿Todavía te duele? ―necesita estar seguro si ese golpe contra la ventana ya no le duele, si es así, Alfred debió aguantar todo eso escondiéndose con los gemidos de placer.

―No ―dice la verdad, no siente nada aparte de esperar que lo haga suyo. Éste entrecierra la vista no muy seguro de sus palabras―. Si no me crees, puedes revisarme.

― ¿Seguro qué quieres que te revise? ―pregunta nuevamente asegurando que el menor quiere jugar insitándolo a tocarlo como esa anterior vez de hace varios minutos atrás cuando se autoproclamó médico por un minuto. Sabe lo que quiere Alfred, que le crea que ya no le duele, y que le toque.

Si es de ese modo, no tiene impedimento alguno, lo revisará. Pero antes comienza a besarlo una vez más mientras se va incorporando del suelo. Sella presionando sus labios, donde al medio susurra en quitarse la ropa. La colonia accede a despojarse de su chaqueta sin hacer escándolos de no querer o asustarse con oraciones tartamudas. Su chaqueta negra la deja a un lado, luego viene la corbata intentando sacarle el nudo, el cual inocente arquea en mirar desimuladamente a Inglaterra quien se despoja de su camisa. Le va ganando en quedar desnudo. Se quita la cobarte con cualquier maniobra que se le ocurra, desabotonándose rápidamente su camisa. Ahora viene el pantalón y los zapatos. Lo segundo primero para poder deslizar la prenda que abriga sus extremidades sin tontas dificultades.

Kirkland verifica si el menor está listo. Ahí yace, con sus pequeñitos pezones al aire quitándose el pantalón de un tirón. Lo próximo será la ropa interior, por lo que se apresura en detenerle la mano justo en el borte de la tela, con la suya llamando su atención con la expresión desconcertada. ¿No quiere que se desnude? ¿Y por qué Arthur todavía sigue con los pantalones puestos? ¿Quizás iban hacer otra cosa y no quitarse todo lo que cubría sus piernas? Alfred se confunde más de lo normal.

Arthur niega con la cabeza sembrando inmediatamente un ósculo, pensando en alargarlo o no. Bien, lo alargará. Sucede que la suavidad de los labios americanos no le dejan pensar en no provarlos las veces que se le dé la gana. Le gustan tanto, que al viajar los extraña, y extraña al dueño por supuesto, teniendo ideas celosas de que otra niña abuse de su confianza. ¿Demonios, dónde están sus madres para cuidar de ellas? Después andarán reclamando con que sus niñitas andan abriendo las piernas al primer hombre guapo que ven por sus pueblos. Debe explicarle a Alfred ese tipo de mujeres, tener mucho cuidado en no ser engatusado, mas eso será para más adelante.

Sigue en la poseción de alientos, tomando por la cintura sin nada que cubra al menor, y el menor afirmado de sus brazos marcados de batallas y rasguños de un gato que cierto día lo vio comerse de sus maravillosas preparaciones para alimentar a Alfred.

Deja de tocarle la piel de la cintura, deslizando su mano por todo el recorrido que lo lleva a la erección colonial, hurgando con los dedos por dentro, y por debajo de los genitales utilizando el dedo de al medio para delinear y encontrar el orificio anal sin introducirlo, únicamente acariciando en círculos, cambiándose a los testículos y luego al glande empezando a masturbar. Aquella erección es abrigada por la palma completa del inglés, subiendo y bajando con normalidad, con el sentido del menor en separar más sus piernas.

La mano de Arthur es tibia, agradable. La resistencia en querer respirar sin dificultad del beso le gana. Corre el rostro, se deja caer en el hombro del mayor, exhalando e inhalando sin frenos, con los ojos cerrados dejando su mente fluir. Totalmente aferrado a Inglaterra, quien no se detiene allá abajo, besando sus hombros como acompañamiento de no ser frío.

Pasan los segundos abandonando la erección, tomando la decesión de recostar cuidadosamente al chico. Vuelve a besarlo. Sus besos descienden por el mentón, por el cuello, por la clavícula, por sus pechos. Claras tetillas erizadas a causa de la noche y del placer. Una la toca con las yemas de sus dedos como si formara una pequeña bolita de papel, y la otra la besa y lame como si se tratara de una segunda boca más del menor, mordiendo delicado, mojando con su tenue saliva producida en su órgano húmedo. En sus oídos se oyen las espiraciones de su amante menor. Le dará más caricias y besos, le dará todo para hacerlo sentir bien.

Alfred abre los ojos observando el cielo de noche, sintiendo a Arthur plantado en su silueta desnuda, queriendo cerrar de nuevo sus ojos. No obstante, un movimiento sin ser previsto se hace presente en su pelvis, dando una descarga al llegar a su cerebro. Es su miembro. Su miembro dentro de la cavidad bucal británica. Tortura al por mayor, volviendo locas sus hormonas que podría quedar sin fuera de servicio, sin poder recuperar la cordura olvidada hace bastante rato desde que comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse.

La lengua viajar desde la base a la punta le provoca escalofríos. No son malos, son buenos. Sujetarle el pene para que no se mueva mientras le masturba con la boca, es demasiado. También le presiona con los dedos, Arthur no es tan tonto para darle deleite solo con su lengua, entre más es mejor. Quiere que su adorada colonia se sienta bien como todas las veces que lo han hecho. Tan gustoso, tan deseso de querer sentirlo en su interior...llamándolo a que lo meta de una vez...

―Ahh...está...caliente... ―gime y sigue gimiendo precipitado hablándose para sí mismo, a lo que se da cuenta después de haber mencionado lo que siente por la cavidad apoderarse de su erección, que comienza a liberar ese líquido transparente, lubricando y avisando de su existación de lo mojado que va...más de lo que le moja Arthur con su néctar.

Y Arthur se detiene. Un poco de tranquilidad para el muchacho del rizo.

Agarra los bordes de la ropa interior del menor, rozándola por la piel blanquecida de los muslos, de las rodillas, de las pantorillas, yéndose por los pies. Procede apresuradamente a desabrocharse su pantalón, bajándolo un poco, mirando a su colonia quien se endereza percatándose de lo futuro, que lo pone nervioso.

―Arthur espera...nos pueden ver... ―y a estás alturas lo dice cuando está abrigado solo con su piel.

―Nadie pasa por aquí. ―le corta al instante robándole los labios y la lengua, haciendo creer a Alfred que algo le poseyó. Claro, hacerle el amor, eso lo tiene poseído. Lo va devorando sin poder responderle al ritmo, lo pierde. Alfred lo pierde, solamente cierra los ojos, no le queda más hacer. Y si dice que nadie pasa por estos lugares, le creerá.

Luego del sofocante ósculo que no pudo concretar ni seguir el ritmo -es lo menos que le importa a Arthur con tal de no ser despreciado-, el mayor se aleja lamiendo sus dedos, bien ensalivados para introducirlos en la cavidad anal, sin antes pedirle que se de la vuelta. Alfred se intimida por eso, darle la espalda y alzar el trasero para que le dilate no es el problema, si no que le mire aunque todo esté apagado. De todas formas obedece, poniendo sus rodillas con en el cesped, agachando la cabeza, mirando desde ahí a los movimientos de Inglaterra en su interior.

Friega sus dígitos por la separación de su nalgas antes de entrar. Irá por uno, girando mientras entra delicadamente contra la presión. Al estar en el interior procede a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera sin olvidar en ser cuidadoso, provocando gemidos en el chico, que no son muchos ni seguidos de uno tras otro, si no pausados y relajados. Aumenta la intensidad metiendo otro dedo. Dos penetrando a Alfred, dispuesto en ampliar y mojar, brindado el paso cuando tenga que introducir algo más grande que sus dedos sin dificultades ni apretones en el camino. Prefiere que entre deslizable como si tuviera aceite.

Se inclina hacia adelante rozando sus labios con la espalda del chico, sin dejar su propósito. Luego regresa a su posición creando más movimientos en el orificio, más rápidos, casi salvajes, ocupando el tiempo en besarle ahora sus gluteós, sus nalgas, su trasero.

Salvajes penetraciones se encuentran en su ano, elevando el tono de los seguidos gemidos robándose su respiración. Y eso que solo son dedos, nada más que dedos. Y le encantan. No quiere acabar por algo tan simple, quiere terminar cuando Arthur se venga adentro, no ahora. Se afirma más, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

―A-Arthur...ha-hazlo ya-ahh... ―con sus palabras, el nombrado se detiene cogiendo su miembro, friccionando un poco contra la entrada humedecida.

Inglaterra accede en la cavidad anal, pausado, preguntando si va bien y si puede comenzar a moverse, ya que no aguanta por más minutos en contener sus deseos. La colonia no sabe que responderle, quiere que lo haga, pero tal vez siendo así le dolerá, la verdad no sabe. El mayor entiende esa difícil respuesta en elegir, optando en penetrar de manera lenta y profunda mientras va agarrando el compás y la confianza en acelerar escalón por escalón.

Alfred está caluroso por dentro, Arthur lo siente en su interior rozando contra las paredes dilatadas. Se siente bien, la suficiente presión contra su glande, amando las sensaciones del acto, esas cosquillas y descargar recorriendo todo su ser, esperando que así sea en su compañero.

Lo es. La boca la mantiene abierta y los parpados cerrados, dejando escapar todos los gemidos resultados al sentir al británico golpear su interior, empujando cada vez más rápido. Ya ha tomado más intensidad y entusiasmo, exaltado un poco ayudando con sus manos sujetadas a los lados de la cintura del menor, hacer más cerca contra su pelvis. Oír el sonido de sus pieles chocar, es provocador para continuar, más gusto en no acabar.

De repente las manos de Inglaterra se entrezalan por debajo de sus hombros, se inclina, su cabeza está al lado del muchacho del rizo buscando sus labios en anhelar besarlo, sin detenerse en empujar, en entrar y salir por el orificio anal, el cual el dueño de ese trasero que es solo del inglés, se desempeña en acompañar el ritmo, sentirlo todo adentro, tan profundo como pueda.

Sus alientos se mezclan evaporados por el sexo y la sangre caliente, sin sentir la brisa gélida de la noche, y sí el sudor pegado a sus cuerpos desnudos. Sus jadeos se comparten adentro, ahogados y extasiados, obligándose por sí mismo a corresponder como sea, aunque se besen mal. No es lo importante, seamos claros. Sus lenguas se enredan, la mano traviesa de la nación europea envuelve la intimidad erguida. Masturbación.

Alfred intenta mirar a Arthur, a pesar de estar ido.

―_A-Arthur...I l-love you... _―y cierra los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del nombrado en su oreja, dándole una sensación extraña, pero agradable.

―_Me too...A-Alfred...me too..._ ―al contestar jadeante, lo toma del mentón, regresando a besarlo. Lo suelta.

―_Ahh...fuck me..._ ―las incoherencias ya comienzan hacerse presentes, y el cambio de posiciones también.

El país amante del té sale del interior del menor, sentándose rápidamente cerca de un árbol, siendo un respaldo en mantenerse incorporado, sin caer para atrás al llamar a él subir sobre suyo, pero de espaldas. Alfred procede en quedar visualizando el paisaje, descendiendo mientras el sexo del mayor se introduce. Se acomoda extendiendo las piernas cansadas a cada lado, las manos sosteniéndose en las de él, comenzando con un leve meneo del talle, el cual es sujetado por admirar. Cambia a dar saltos, mas se agota, simplemente no puede seguir aunque quisiera hacerlo, y por eso mismo Arthur le levanta las piernas a la altura de sus hombros, removiendo las suyas para quedar en una buena posición en no caer y mantenerse así hasta terminar.

Alfred cierra un parpado, contrayendo sus dientes al sentir la abismal penetración tan acelerada que pierde la cuenta de las veces que va entrando y saliendo, abriendo la boca para que conozca lo que siente. Gemidos, jadeos. Placer. Presiona los ojos. Inglaterra se encuentra igual usando todo su esfuerzo en alzar la pelvis para ingresar y sacar, sintiendo su corazón explotar en cualquier instante por la adrenalina. Bien, esto es bueno.

Escalofríos. Un estremecimiento en el vientre de la colonia le sacude, anticipando el orgasmo de liberarse. No resistirá más, ni sabe si el mayor se vendrá junto con él. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Le da igual, no puede restringir algo tan natural, por lo que opta en llamar la atención de Arthur quien hace una pequeña pausa para que el menor pueda expulsar la viscosidad blanca que tiene acumulada en el interior. Se dispara, derramándose por todo el pene.

Mas no se a acabado, no para el mayor. No se tomará mucho tiempo, será rápido y preciso sin torturar a su colonia.

―Arthur...Arthur...

―Tranquilo...ya voy acabar. ―le dice cansado, al fin sintiendo el aviso de poner fin al acto sexual al aire libre y de noche. Empuja hacia arriba, eyaculando dentro de la cavidad de anal, dejando toda su esencia esparciéndose por las parades, dejándose descender y gotear al suelo.

Arthur exhala agotado, dándose cuenta que hasta sus cabellos yacen mojados por la transpiración. No tiene mucha energía en moverse, con suerte deja en su lugar las piernas americanas lo más cuidadoso posible. Masculla al sacar su intimidad, relajando los hombros. Recuesta la cabeza en el tronco del árbol por pocos segundos, recordando acomodar a Alfred ya que también está bastante cansado el pobre. Lo apega a su pecho afirmándolo de la cintura, como si fuera un bebé. Parece que se quedó dormido. Se resfriará si no se abriga. Intenta alcanzar su chaqueta que es más grande que la del de ojos azules. Lo abriga, lo abraza lo bastante unido a su calor corporal.

Arthur también se duerme.

* * *

No puede creerlo, luego de lo anoche, luego de hacer el amor en pleno bosque o lo que sea que fuera ese camino tan alejado de la cena, luego de aclarar los puntos de sus celos, luego de vestirse lanzándose chistes, luego de jurarse amor eterno... ¡Inglaterra coquetea con una mujer!

Alfred posee una marcada vena de estar celoso, aunque lo niege hasta el final. No son celos, solo que no le gusta ver a Arthur entablar una "conversación" con alguien del sexo femenino. No le gusta para nada, o que Arthur se ofresca para eso. Por su parte no es así..., bueno, es un niño-, no, es un pre-adolescente con las hormonas activas. Ojalá que cuando sea más grande, no sea como él. Ojalá que no crezca, es lo mejor.

Y, por supuesto que sus celos no son imaginaciones suyas. No importa lo lejos que yace de esos dos, adivina lo que conversan _"¿Tiene libre la próxima semana? Necesito una ayudante"_. Sí claro, una ayudante. Ya verá si la contrata o contrata a cualquiera, hará todo lo posible para hacerla desaparecer de sus vidas.

¿Eh? ¿Es qué acaso no terminarán de compartir palabras? La sangre le hierve.

Celos, celos, celos y celos.

¡Que no son celos!

¡Suficiente!

Sale de su súper escondite: los matorrales de una casa de alguien desconocido que cuida a sus gallinas, corriendo donde Inglaterra a cortar la conversación...

―Me alegra mucho- ¡Hey! ―...jalándolo de la mano sin previo aviso, sin que el mayor se lo haya imaginado. Intenta detenerlo, pero no puede. No le queda otra que despedirse de la damisela mientras es llevado a rastras.

Luego lo suelta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El inglés no comprende.

― ¿Qué fue eso? Acabas de interrumpir una conversación, y es de mala educación. ―le reprocha con razones.

―No puedo creer que estés con esa tipa, cuando anoche-

― ¿De nuevo celoso? ―adivina posando sus manos en la cadera, observando las reacciones próximas de su colonia.

―No estoy celoso. ―y esa es la reacción.

―Alfred... ―Arthur hace negaciones con la cabeza sin creer lo absurdo de todo esto, y lo malentendido― La señorita con la que conversaba-

―No me interesa. ―le corta.

Intenta calmarse. Le dará la explicación de todas formas.

―Es la esposa de un amigo de la monarquía, y están recién casados. Y esperan a su primer bebé.

― ¿Ah? ―Alfred pestañea confundido. Entonces no estaban coqueteando... ¡No puede creer que su mente le haya jugado tan mal! ¿En verdad es demasiado celoso? ¿Qué puede hacer, pedirle disculpas? No, eso no. O sea...razones muy fuertes tiene para pensar que le estaba cambiando por esa mujeeeer...¿embarazada?

Desvía la vista. Da media vuelta. Se siente avergonzado.

Inglaterra ladea la cabeza, ¿se habrá enojado por el malentendido? ¿Por eso? Suspira y se rasca la cabeza. Será bueno aclarar la situación. En ese momento de querer hacerlo, una niña de la edad del menor se le acerca cogiendo su mano. Esperen... ¿no es la misma que le robó un beso?

―Alfred, que bueno encontrarte ―menciona la chica de cabellos castaños, muy alegre contra la cara de interrogación del nombrado―. Mis padres me mandaron a buscarte, te necesitan, y si quieres puedes ir a comer en mi casa.

―Es que yo...

― ¡Ven, rápido! ―exclama llevándose a la colonia sonrojada donde sus padres.

El de orbes verdes se desconcierta absolutamente. Esa mocosa se atrevió en interrumpir lo que quería hablar con **su** Alfred, ¡alejándolo!

¿Los padres lo necesitan? ¿Comer en su casa? ¡¿Qué tiene esa niña en la cabeza? ¡¿Le gusta Alfred? ¡¿Es eso? ¡Ajá, por eso el beso robado!

¡Por todos lo cielos! Existe una gran probabilidad que vuelva a ocurrir.

Celos.

― ¡Alfred, vuelve aquí! ¡Te tienes que bañar!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ganas de imaginar al pequeño Alfred celoso con Arthur no se podía escapar para nada. Creo que hay un doujinshi donde Arthur le enseña a bailar y a sacar señoritas a la pista, después Alfred se pone celoso saliendo de unos arbustos asustando a una al estar cerca de Arthur. No recuerdo muy bien, seguro que alguien más aparte de mí lo vio xD

Un poco de lemon, hace rato que no escribía lemon un poquito shota.

Bueno, antes que se me olvide, la página me borró el fic "F.U.C.K", sí, ese mismo que todas amaban. No puedo recuperarlo, he utilizado programas recuperador de archivos y nada, otros son buenos pero necesito crack, los busco pero no me funcionan. Si alguien por casualidades de la vida, tiene ese fic guardado por ociosa (xD), díganme please, se los recompensaré. Y si sé, yo debo preocuparme de guardar mis cosas, ahora ya aprendí.

Y el segundo capítulo "A mi Modo", ya se está escribiendo desde la semana pasada, creo que saldrá largo.

Saludos, cuídense. Nos vemos en tu cama(?)

¡Bye, bye!

**Review's?**

No pesquen lo de abajo.

* * *

_PD para la señorita anónima que me tira mierda:_ Caca, eh. Bueno, no sé como adivinas, pero me gusta decir la palabra "caca" a mis amigos cuando quieren alguna respuesta de mi parte. Y como mucha caca, todos los días, es vitamina, ¿sabes? Debes hacer lo mismo. Y gracias por gastar tu tiempo en hacerme reír, de verdad, aunque yo sea de esas personas que se ríe con facilidad. Y me doy cuenta que necesitas de mí para vivir. Me molestas, te preocupo. Eres tan hermosa, preciosa, espero que no te mojes, y no me refiero a la lluvia ni al agua de dónde provenga. Por ti, no me voy a morir, querida...o querido...o tal vez seas un marciano.


End file.
